The invention relates to a goods scanning device for sales.
Such a good scanning device is known from German reference DE 31 37 572 A1. In the case of the known subject, a scanning device for reading goods markings is arranged in a housing. The housing can be adjusted into various positions along a circular path. In a position below the goods conveying surface, the scanning is performed through a fixedly arranged goods scanning window. In this position, the distance between the goods marking on the goods and the scanning device is constant, so that an exact reading-in of the goods marking can be performed. When adjusting into the vertical position and into the position above the goods conveying surface, the goods scanning window is not adjusted at the same time. This means that, in the vertical position, in which the housing is arranged to the side of the goods, the distance between the scanning device and the goods marking can vary. As a result, the reading-in of the goods marking is impaired or even impossible.
A goods scanning device in which the goods scanning window is vertically adjustable and arranged upright in each operating position has already been proposed. Furthermore, goods scanning devices in which the goods scanning window is provided in a horizontal goods conveying surface and level with or above the latter are known from practice. For their registration, all the goods, products or articles must be deposited on the goods conveying surface and taken past the goods scanning window, in order that the goods marking can be scanned by a scanning device arranged behind the goods scanning window. Problems in registration may occur in particular in the case of bulky and/or heavy articles, since these not only have to be lifted by the user, that is the operator or the customer, onto the goods conveying surface, but also have to be turned in such a way that the goods marking provided on the goods is facing the goods scanning window. Depending on the weight of the article, such an operation may require great exertion, so that in some circumstances certain groups of users are not able at all to register the articles concerned themselves.